1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Wheel and Hub Gauge, which is a device for measuring wheel mounting patterns and pilot diameters of automotive wheels and hubs. For the lack of a fast, easy, accurate, and economical way to measure the mounting pattern and pilot diameter, automotive mechanics and service technicians have relied on memory or resorted to a trial and error fit for replacement of automotive wheels. This wastes valuable time and now with the ever increasing numbers of different automotive wheel sizes used on automotive vehicles, this task has become far more difficult.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of gauges have been proposed in the prior art to aid in determining wheel mounting patterns and pilot diameters. Representative of such gauges that mostly relate are disclosed in the patents of; Weinhaus U.S. Pat. No. (4,129,950), Campbell U.S. Pat. No. (4,730,399), and Watkins U.S. Pat. No. (5,101,569).
However, none of the prior art gauges would appear to provide the ideal solution to the problems of quickly and accurately determining wheel mounting patterns and pilot diameters. Each gauge appears to have one or more of the following shortcomings. The gauges are limited by short legs or projections, unable to determine the hub pilot diameter, are too complex in construction and operation, and too expensive to manufacture.
Consequently, a need still exists for a versatile gauge which provides a fast, easy, accurate, and economical way to measure wheel mounting patterns and pilot diameters.